The Meanest of Times
by CutieLemon07
Summary: Real World AU. The characters of the movie Wreck-It Ralph attend college. A different take on the high school stories. Heroes Cuties and slight Jawbreaker in later chapters. Rated K for now, may change later. All characters are owned by Disney, I own nothing. *On very brief hiatus*
1. Introductions

Vanellope nervously adjusted her hair and tugged down at her skirt. It was her first day of college and she wanted to make a good impression with her peers. She took three deep breaths before opening the door to her dorm room.

"Hi, I'm Vanellope von Schweetz..." She said looking around. She was interrupted by a tall, stern looking female with short blond hair.

"I'm guessing you're my roommate for this year?"

"Yeah, I..." Vanellope was interrupted again.

"I'm Tamora Calhoun. Don't get any ideas." Tamora extended her hand to Vanellope who shook it.

"Ideas about what?" Vanellope asked, confused.

"Ideas. You know, pranks."

"I don't prank anyone except those who deserve it."

"Good. We'll get along just fine." Tamora said sternly. Vanellope put her suitcase by the beds. Neither girl had chosen a bed yet yet.

"So... Where are you from?" Vanellope asked, making polite converation.

"Everywhere." Vanellope looked confused. "My parents were in the military and got stationed in the most random places. Because of that, we never settled down. But I was born in Lowell Massachusetts if that's what you mean."

Vanellope simply nodded. "I'm from Orlando Florida."

"What made you want to study here, in Los Angeles?"

"Same thing as you, I guess."

"No, why didn't you want to study closer to home?"

"Uh... Well, my mom died when I was a kid and my dad just died. I felt like it was time for a fresh start. Like you."

"How do you know I wanted a fresh start?" Tamora asked suspiciously.

"I can see it in your eyes." Vanellope replied. "Plus you said you always bounced around from place to place, this next four years will be the longest you've ever stayed in one place-am I right?

Tamora grunted.

* * *

Ralph knocked on the door to his dorm room and to his surprise, it came crashing down. He grinned sheepishly. "I'm _so_ sorry, I..."

"I can fix it!" A voice came from the bedroom and out came a small teenager with short dirty brown hair carrying a toolbox.

"I don't want to be a bother." Ralph said.

"You're not a bother at all, why that door looked like it was begging to come off it's hinges, I was gonna have a tinker with it later anyway." Ralph looked at the teenager, puzzled.

"My, where _are_ my manners?" The teenager stuck his hand out to shake Ralph's. "I'm Felix K. Parcell Jr., but people call me Fix-It Felix 'cuz I just love to be fixin' things!" Felix was by now grinning from ear to ear. "So... Tell me _your_ name, where are you from and all that?" Felix pulled a screwdriver from his toolbox and began to screw new hinges to the door, not quite where they were screwed before.

"Uh... My name is Ralph. Ralph Reilly."

"Ralph, huh?" Ralph nodded. "Well, where are you from, Ralph?"

"Uh... Seattle actually. You're from the south, right?" Ralph asked, noting Felix's thick southern accent.

"Yeah, Georgia-the peach state-Albany's my home city." Felix said, putting the last screw in. "It's all done! Now don't you worry about breaking anything else, I love fixin' things!" Felix said giddily.

"Yeah, you already said that." Ralph muttered. "So what does the 'K' stand for in your name?" Ralph asked, curious about Felix's initial.

"Now, I'm not letting you find out everything about me before I find things out about you first!" Felix tested the door and it opened and closed just fine. "Let me keep my tool kit and we'll find out all about each other!" Felix left the room and there was a clatter as he put his rather large toolbox down on the floor.

"So... What's your major?" Felix asked.

* * *

"What's your major?" Tamora asked.

"Video game design." Vanellope answered.

"What weird degree is that?"

"Well what's _your_ major?" Vanellope asked.

"Sports science." Vanellope rolled her eyes. Of _course_ someone as strict as her had to be studying sports science. "I wanna be a gym coach." Tamora said coldly. "So what's with the weird name?" She asked.

"Vanellope?" Tamora nodded. "Uh... I always figured my parents couldn't agree on Vanessa or Penelope, so they chose both."

"So... Do you wanna go down, see what useless clubs might be worth joining?" Tamora grumbled.

"Um, I guess so?" Vanellope asked. She was kind of put off by Tamora's sternness.

"You '_guess so_?'"

"Yes. Yes, let's go then." Vanellope said.

"And if you wear those clothes again, I will kill you." Tamora muttered as they left the room. Vanellope looked down at her clothes, confused. She was wearing green and white striped leggings, a brown ruffled skirt, a green hoodie and black Doc Martens. Her jet black hair was tied up in a red ribbon. She didn't think she looked too bad. Better than Tamora's jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. They headed down to the quad to find some activities to sign up for.

* * *

"Uh... What's _your_ major?" Ralph asked.

"My major is helping people!" Felix grinned. "But my _academic_ major is English, with a minor in theology."

"So, you're a religious guy, huh?" Felix nodded. "How about we grab a coffee or something and we can get to know each other better, seeing as we're roommates now."

"Oh no!" Felix laughed.

"Why not?"

"I don't drink hot liquids of any kind."

"Afraid of burning your mouth or something?"

"No. Hot is the Devil's temperature." Felix's face went from happy to serious.

"No kidding." Ralph rolled his eyes.

"We _can_ go down to the quad and find some activities to sign up for, like art club, o-or carpentry... Music!" Felix giggled happily once again.

"Music?"

"I play banjo in my spare time."

"Oh." Ralph was mildly irritated by the fact that Felix played an annoying twangy finger instrument. Couldn't he have played guitar?

"Mostly just old folk songs, but yeah." Felix shrugged and closed the newly mended door behind them as they walked down to the quad together. "So you never told me your major, Ralph."

"It's uh... It's video game design."

"That's awesome!" Felix said.


	2. Sign Up

"So... See anything you wanna join?" Tamora asked. The two girls were walking around the quad of Moore College, walking past signup booths of activities neither of them wanted to sign up for.

"Nothing yet, Tamora. You?"

A club caught Tamoa's eye. "Maybe I'll sign up for paintball club." A hint of a smile found its way on her lips.

"Okay..." Vanellope said slowly backing away a few steps. "I'm gonna go check out the archery club."

"Oh, you wanna be like Katniss, now?" Tamora teased.

"Ha, yeah." Vanellope walked over to the archery booth.

* * *

"So what _does_ the 'K' stand for?" Ralph asked Felix as they walked around the quad.

"Kenneth." Felix replied. "My full name is Felix Kenneth Parcell Jr."

"Kenneth?" Ralph asked. "Yeah, I have a middle name too, but it's not quite Kenneth. Mine's William. So I'm Ralph William Reilly."

"Huh. William's better than Kenneth." Felix smiled. "Oh! Music club!" Felix shouted eagerly as he stopped at a booth with signups for music club.

"I'm gonna go check out the... Anything but music." Ralph said, dashing away from Felix. Ralph wandered up to the archery booth and picked up a pamphlet. "You into archery?" He asked the black haired girl who was standing by the booth reading a pamphlet.

"Maybe I'll try it." She said. She put down her pamphlet to look at the person who talked to her and saw a tall, muscular boy with scruffy brown hair and really big hands, hands the size of dinner plates, she was sure. He was wearing a red checked shirt and brown overalls with only one strap.

The girl's first remarks weren't about Ralph's height-he was sure to be almost 7 foot tall-or his muscles. It was "Hey what happened to your overalls?"

"I tore the button off this morning. It was an accident of course, I was fidgeting with them and it tore off... I can't sew because my fingers are too big." Ralph lifted his hands so she could see.

"My fingers are small enough." The girl said. "I could fix your overalls. I made my outfit myself."

"I'll be happy to let you fix my overalls." Ralph said admiring Vanellope's outfit.

"Cool..." The girl picked up a pen and wrote her number on a pamphlet. "Here's my cell number." She said handing the pamphlet to Ralph. "My name's Vanellope, by the way. Vanellope von Schweetz."

"I'm Ralph Reilly."

"Pleasure to meat you, chumbo! Now give me your cell number and we'll be even."

"Are you flirting with me, Vanellope?"

"Maybe..." Vanellope said coyly. "Nah! I'm just messing with ya, Ralph! I don't want a relationship right now. Now can you answer me one question?"

"Shoot." Ralph and Vanellope walked away from the archery booth, without signing up.

Vanellope paused at the Astronomy Club booth and Ralph stopped with her. "Why are your hands so freakishly big?"

"There you are, Vanellope!" Tamora said, running up to her and Ralph. "Astronomy, I didn't know you like astronomy."

"I don't know yet." Vanellope said. "I thought I could try it out. That's what college is for, right? Trying new things?"

"Who's this Vanellope?" Ralph asked of the stern young woman who had just joined them.

"This, Ralph, is my roommate, Tamora Calhoun. Tamora, this is my new friend Ralph Reilly." She said, introducing the two.

"Pleasure." Ralph said, sticking out one of his large hands. Tamora just grunted coldly.

Vanellope tiptoed to whisper in Ralph's ear. "I don't know what's up with her, so just be nice."

"So, what's your major, Tamora?"

"Sport science."

"I'm video game design." Ralph smiled. Tamora glared back at him.

"No way!" Vanellope shouted. "I'm video game design too! We're gonna be in the same classes!"

"Ralph!" Felix called out.

"Felix, I'm over here, by the Astronomy booth!" Ralph called back. Felix dashed over as fast as his shortish legs could carry him.

"Ralph, brother, you'll never believe what I just signed up for!" Felix babbled excitedly. "I signed up for Music Club, Chess Club, Creative Writing Club... Ooh! And the Young Christian Club!"

"That's great, Felix, I..."

Felix interrupted Ralph. "I signed you up as well, buddy!"

"Felix, this is Vanellope von Schweetz and her roommate Tamora Calhoun. Guys, this is my roommate Felix Parcell."

"Felix Parcell Junior." Felix corrected. He looked at Vanellope and then Tamora and as he did so his cheeks flushed bright red. Though she was much taller than he was by about 8 or 9 inches, it didn't matter. His eyes flashed from her short, scruffy blond hair, her ears, her nose, her mouth and his mind went completely blank as soon as she looked at him with her piercing blue eyes, all he could think about was her.

"You okay there, Felix?" Ralph asked after noticing Felix's breathing rate had rapidly increased.

"Jiminy jaminy..." Felix whispered loudly. "You're the most amazing looking gal I've ever seen!"

"Thanks, but flattery don't charge these batteries, short stack." Tamora said, adjusting the handbag on her shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just... You're so... I-you-I..." Felix stammered, unable to get the words out

"You okay there?" Tamora asked, waving her hand in Felix's face.

"Whu..." Felix grunted, snapping out of his trance "Do you like banjo music?"

"Uh..."

"Because I play banjo music and it's really great my favorite song to playisanythingbyJohnnyCashreallyandMumfordandSonsbutIalsoplayIrishTenorbanjoandonthatIplayDropkickMurphysandotherCelticmusic." Felix said without breathing, his words getting more and more rapid.

"I didn't get any of that." Tamora shrugged looking at Ralph and Vanellope, both of which also wore puzzled expressions. Felix sighed. "Uh, Felix, you okay? You look like you have a fever or something." Tamora put her hand towards Felix's head, but he just brushed it away.

"Oh no, I'm not sick. That's just the honeyglow in my cheeks!"

"Oh... Kay...?" Tamora raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Vanellope. I don't want to waste any more time signing up for pointless activities." In reality though, she was slightly creeped out by Felix who was still staring at her.

"No, Tamora. I-I think I'll stay for a bit longer." Vanellope smiled.

"Okay, suit yourself." Tamora walked away. She looked over her shoulder and at Felix, who was now looking a bit like a sad little puppy dog. "No Tamora." She said quietly to herself. "You will _not_ talk to him again. Just ignore the creepy little squirt. If Vanellope wants to be friends with him, that's _her_ business, but dammit, you will _not_ get involved!" 'He does look so sad though.' She thought. "But you _won't_ get involved!" 'Maybe just exchange a few pleasantries if you see him.' "But other than that, _no_ friendship." She entered her dorm building and went into the elevator. "His friend seems kinda weird anyway." She mused as she pushed the third floor button. "But again, that's up to Vanellope. If she wants to be friends with them, fine." As she exited, she thought 'I didn't come here to make friends anyway. Or even have a relationship." As Tamora opened the door to hers and Vanellope's dorm, she said "not after last time." And slammed the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know a lot about banjos, I mean, I should. I play one of them. The five string is typically used to play country and bluegrass and the four string is used to play Celtic music (not just Irish as there are 6 Celtic nations and I belong to one of em). Both can be used to play folk. Both are also two different instruments-having a four sting (tenor) banjo and a five string (bluegrass) banjo is like having a guitar and bagpipes. And I did get the idea for Felix to play banjo music from Wander over Yonder. And the Parcell thing, just look at my username. Biggest 30 Rock fan going (Kenneth is my favorite) The 'Ralph Reilly' thing, if you think you've heard it before, you have. I admit, I was inspired by HannahBerrie with her story My Hero. I couldn't think of another last name that would fit him. So thank you and that's where the similarity ends.**

**Next chapter will get more into the other characters, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena and the others.**

**Sorry I took so long to update, my parents (and myself) have all lost our jobs, a family friend has been diagnosed with cancer and another friend passed away from cancer-I based an OC on him in another story. So it's just been a really rough time for me. So bear with the that I won't be updating as often as I should for the next few weeks. Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
